Notes
Diary Page 1 ' ' Found in 206 Living room/Kitchen. "I can't trust any of them anymore..." "Any of those bastards could be diseased." "There's only one way to survive this." "And that's to put a bullet in every last one of their heads." "We all know what I'm saying is the truth." "Let's not try and deny it anymore." "I'll be waiting with the survivors." "-Draco" Diary Page 2 Found in the bathroom of Apartment 206. "I've watched this illness spread..." "And to think, they thought it was me who was ill!" "I'll show them their own rotten insides." "I'll paint the damn walls with their insides!" "I'm tired of them trying to attack me." "I'm gonna get out of here." "And kill anyone who tries to stop me!" "I've found their weakness, after all..." "It's in their bony little knees!" "-Draco" Diary Page 3 '' ''Found in 2nd floor broken staircase. "I only come out at night." "That's simple common sense." "They're more docile, and there's less of them about." "I found if I pop them right in the head with my Colt," "they fall to the floor like sacks of skinny jelly." "Other thing I noticed is, once they get up in your grill..." "It's best to shoot 'em in the legs so they back off a bit." "It's satisfying, too." "-Draco" Old Letter ' ' Found in outside Room 206 (along with 2F Map). "Don't set off without a map!" "Even if you do know your way around." "Things keep changing, you see." "By the way..." "I think I have a way to get past those things..." "I worked out they're attracted to the stench of decay." "When I'm having trouble getting past them," "I leave some rotten meat down to one side of a hiding spot." "Then I can hide as they come towards me." "It's best to avoid them, you see." Pill Instructions ' ' Found in 206 main bedroom (along with the pill bottle). "The red ones will make you sharper." "The others will make you duller." "Being dull can help you sleep." "Especially if you've run out of what you need." "Just remember to weigh up the costs." "And if you need more," "I'll leave some for you in the bathroom." "By the way," "...you might find what you're looking for in 205." "I've been there recently and it's changed again." Old Note 1 ' ' Found in Apartment 205. "I strongly advise against listening to Draco." "The man's a danger to what's left of society." "He may be right that you need to defend yourself," "when there's no other solution..." "But what I'm trying to say is..." "There are usually other ways round the problem ..." "... than violence." "Think on it." Business Card ' ' Found in a room in Apartment 201. "The Director" "Acquisitions etc." "Frequency 102.5." Torn Paper ' ' Received after your final meeting with The Director. "01263" Clipboard ' ' Found inside The Hospital hallway. I don't get it... What's my name doing on there? None of this makes any sense. I should just go and find the room... (If you read again:) I should go the the room at the bottom. It's the only lead I've got... Category:Story items Category:Items